Anti Social Interaction
by The-Lady-Smaell
Summary: The sequel and aftermath of Social Interaction. Just what happens after the incident between Iruka and Kakashi? Rated M for random humor, smut and swearing. R&R Please, feedback appreciated.


Anti-Social Interaction.

A/N: Let the insanity continue MWAHAHAHA! Um sorry... Had a crazy girl moment there. Anywho here is the sequel (and aftermath) of Social Interaction. I hope that it will be enjoyed as much as it's predecessor and receive such nice reviews. I will leave a warning when it gets to the graphic parts so if your not to keen on that you can skip right over it. I also hope that my reasonings for the reactions at least seems plausible ^_^.... Oh yeah again I'd like to point out that I haven't ever really written smut before so give me break (Please).

To those who reviewed Social Interaction:

**Ryu Earth:** Thank you so much for your continual kind words and support. You are an authors best friend my little muse.

**KakashiKrazed: **OMG! Thank you so much for the wonderful comment, it really made my whole week. That and the fact you red something by me -Fan girl squeal-

**Balance-the-moon-and-stars:** Thank you for comment. LOL that part was the only thing I actually had planned from the beginning. Glad you found it amusing.

**Jazzy2may: **Thank you for the comment, glad you found the humor in it. ^_^ (P.S: Yakuza rocks by the way)

**Harlanbabe:** Your comment made me LOL and really cheered me up after a crap day. I hope this will have the same kind of reaction.

**Annaliesalayoshi:** LOL I did think of doing that but thought I may get kicked of the site for writing a public sex scene ;P. And besides this wouldn't have happened otherwise.

Anywho sorry about the long A/N I just really wanted to thank everyone who had reviewed and inspired me to continue writing. ON WITH THE SHOW!

Rating: M for MATURE. Full of swearing and naughty stuff. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: No own okay! They're Kishimoto-Sensei's

Umino Iruka bounded across the rooftops of Konoha, long unbound hair flowing in the wind and face as red as a cherry. He had NEVER felt so humiliated in the entirety of his life and it was that burning feeling of utter mortification that caused him to pick up his pace. He flew across the village fleeing the chaos that had been wrought behind him.

"Damn Bastard Kakashi. He snarled "Why did he have to go and do something like _that_."

The academy Sensei's mind reeled back to twenty minutes earlier, unfolding before his eyes like a bad movie. He had been forced by the Hokage to give a lecture to the Jounin populace about exactly how to behave around members of the opposite sex. Damn Tsunade was gong to pay for this mess. If giving the lecture hadn't been embarrassing enough, Iruka had been assigned Kakashi as a partner to help him with the demonstrations. The scarred man shuddered violently at the memory, he had been demeaned by the copy-nin into playing the female role. The man had insisted on it and this was currently part of the reason why Iruka's hair was loose, the bastard. But then the silver haired Jounin had the audacity to have gone and done _that._

Iruka felt somewhat violated his face reddening at the memory, mentally swearing to hunt down Anko and Genma and the mercilessly torture the bastards for goading Kakashi into kissing him. Iruka smirked at the thought, Anko and Genma would probably get a kick out of the torture thing. Then he'd just fled, not before giving the copy-nin a good punch to the face for the trouble. The Sensei felt oddly pleased at that particular thought, not really caring about the repercussions of his actions. Right now he just wanted to get as far away from people as possible before the gossips started. But knowing the gruesome twosome and the rest of their Jounin flunkies that probably meant that the whole village knew around about ten minutes ago. Iruka groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose in an attempt to fight of the impending migraine.

Why did everything have to be so complicated?

The brown haired once again picked up his pace trying to banish those thoughts from his mind. Right now he needed his quiet place, he craved the silence and tranquility it provided. Now more than ever. He arrived at the top of the Hokage monument about five minutes later, heading toward his usual perch on the Thirds head. Iruka really loved this place it was so still and peaceful and provided the best views Konoha could provide. Sighing he sat down, running a hand trough the long strands of hair. Mentally he chastised himself for not having the foresight to get it cut, but that was just his luck. Iruka knew that it didn't make much of a difference now, but it did somehow make him feel a little better.

Taking a deep breath he attempted to calm his frayed nerves and focus on finding his center. However no matter how hard he tried Iruka just could not get his mind to focus, his mind kept drifting aimlessly and in particular back to one specific memory.

The Kiss

He ground his teeth in frustration, he just couldn't understand WHY his brain was refusing to let him block the moment out. It wasn't as if he was attracted to Kakashi, the man was a complete ass and they continually clashed over the smallest things. Then there was the fact he was a man. Iruka had never really given his sexuality much though, he was who he was. He was also a Shinobi, and relations beyond the boundaries of friendship had never really appealed to him. He had already lost too much and been hurt too many times, he'd decided a long time ago that it was better this way. Besides it's not as if anyone would have him: he was boring, dull Iruka-Sensei, he sighed miserably.

But this kiss for what it was worth had been well nice, more than nice, great in fact. Iruka felt his face heat up again at the thought, it had been so long since anyone had even touched him never mind kissed him. The anger was slowly receding and the Sensei was now able to analyze the events with a much more rational outlook. With some shock he realized that he had enjoy what happened in a perverse way. That was until he remembered who he was kissing.

"This is making no sense whatsoever." He mumbled blearily.

Rubbing his temple Iruka lay back, staring blankly at the hot midday sun. His migraine had surfaced making the man feel groggy, and the blasted sunshine wasn't helping. Groaning he closed his eyes. Iruka hadn't slept much the night previous, the Hokage's summon had worried him and his over active imagination found it fun to come up with terrible scenarios as to why he'd been called. Not a single one compared to the mess he was currently in.

He gave a small yawn "Maybe a little nap will do me some good."

The man made himself comfortable and promptly dozed off in the afternoon sun.

~*~

Hands. Hands everywhere, he could feel them all over his body. Touching, stroking, caressing. Iruka felt himself react and arched into the touch letting out a groan of pleasure with the movement.

"Mmm... that's it." The voice was husky, full of something the Sensei couldn't put his finger on.

"Who.... Fuck... Aaaaa" The words stopped dead in his throat replaced with a moan.

Iruka opened his eyes trying to get a glimpse of the person who was making him feel so good, but there was no one to be found just darkness. He arched again as another pleasurable sensation ran through his body.

"Iruka."

"......."

"Iruka!!"

"........."

"IRUKA!!"

The Sensei's eyes snapped open and he released a long breath he hadn't even realized he was hold. 'A dream' his mind garbled 'Just a dream, stupid bloody kiss triggering stupid bloody repressed brain' A hand shook Iruka's shoulder bringing him back to his senses. Stretching with a slight moan (Note to self: Don't fall asleep on the Hokage monument EVER again) he turned to face the person who had awoken him and immediately froze in horror.

"Maa Umino-Sensei I though we'd lost you there for a second then." The storm Grey eye curved up into a mocking smile.

No way!

No fucking way!

Could this day get any worse?

"I'm fine thank you Hatake-Sensei."

Iruka pulled his shoulder from the other mans grasp and a moment of tense silence reigned between the two men. The Chuunin noted that he must have been asleep for several hours, as the sun was starting to dip below the horizon casting a dark shadow on the village.

"So was it a nice dream Sensei? Were you thinking of me?" The voice was amused.

"Wha...?"

The realization dawned and mortification set in. it appeared that his rather unorthodox dream had elicited some rather physical and quite obvious after affects. To his credit Iruka didn't show the sheer horror flooding his system but did blush furiously.

"None of your god damn business Hatake... And no I wasn't!!" He growled, drawing his legs together and pulling them up to his chest in a defensive gesture.

Kakashi gave a chuckle "That's a pity... You know I'd be willing to give you a hand with you little problem."

Iruka's eyes widened in undiluted shock, unable to comprehend what had just been said. Then in a flash they had narrowed, a dangerous look crossing his face as he felt his temper boil. That moronic teasing bastard never let up.

"Fuck off you pervert!! Leave me alone!" The voice was low and deadly.

Kakashi shrugged, infuriating eye smirk still in place. "Now, now, is that any way to talk to someone whose returning something that belongs to you?"

"Huh?"

The copy-nins eye glistened evilly and Iruka would have sworn blind that the silver haired Jounin was enjoying this. Kakashi reached into his weapons pouch and instead of drawing out his usual reading material drew out a Hitai-ate instead. Iruka visibly blanched he had completely forgotten that he had left it in the classroom. What kind of Shinobi was he?

"Thank you Hatake-Sensei."

Iruka ground those words out through clenched teeth, as though saying them was actually causing him physical agony. He reached out for the prized possession. However when Kakashi didn't move the tanned man looked up questioningly.

"Now Sensei why would I do that? You were a very hard man to find. I think I deserve a little reward."

The man was leering, LEERING for fucks sake. Iruka squeezed his eyes shut once again trying to clamp down on the urge to kill the maddening man. It was getting harder to do with each passing second.

"Fuck you" He spat.

The leer intensified "But I thought I was the one getting the reward?" The voice was an attempt at innocence, it failed miserably.

This comment was the proverbial straw that broke the camels back. The small amount of control Iruka had amassed snapped, sending a red hot wave of pure rage crashing through his system. Konoha be damned, he was going to fucking kill the self righteous bastard. With a roar of fury he launched himself at the man. Kakashi was caught off guard, he hadn't been expecting to provoke such an intense reaction from the man. No this was not what he expected from calm, proper Umino-Sensei, not at all.

The two men collided, Iruka tackling the silver haired Jounin to the floor. After a brief tussle Kakashi pushed the smaller man off him, noting that Iruka was a LOT stronger than he looked. Shock wearing off, Kakashi gave Iruka an amused look, which only incensed the Chuunin further. The Sensei growled deeply face red with anger.

"Come now Umino-Sensei, you'll have to do a lot better than that." The Jounin teased.

The growl in Iruka's throat deepened, a look of pure undiluted rage crossing the normally calm features. He lunged again anger and adrenaline urging him on. Kakashi smiled calmly and ducked the first blow, Iruka's right fist gracefully passing over his head. With little remorse Kakashi raised his elbow and slammed it into the Sensei's sternum, not with enough force to seriously hurt but enough to immobilize the man. Iruka gave a brief look of shock and then 'poofed' into the air. A chunk of stone falling to the floor in his place.

Kakashi felt his grin widen "Substitution Jutsu..." This was promising to be fun.

The fight between the two men continued, Iruka viciously trying to hurt the infuriating Jounin and Kakashi playfully teasing the other man whilst avoiding his strikes. The Jounin was more impressed than he thought he would of been. The academy Sensei although no where near a Jounin level in terms of high level Jutsu was physically a good match. Iruka was quick and concise with his movements, his usage of the fundamentals was perfect and best of all he was creative, a skill that a great many Jounin lacked. Kakashi smirked as another fist came flying toward him from an unknown location, gracefully dodging and making Iruka falter. The Jounin capitalized, a low sweeping kick to the scarred mans leg sent him crashing to the ground. Kakashi moved quickly and pinned his prey to the floor, smirking in victory.

Iruka thrashed violently but couldn't seem to shift the older man.

"Get off me you bastard!!!" He snarled looking like a wild caged animal.

"Now Iruka-kun, why would I want to do that?" The single Grey eye curved up into a happy smile.

"IRUKA-KUN!!! WHAT THE FUCK!! Get off me NOW Hatake!! Before I make you!!!" The voice was somewhat strained due to the pressure on Iruka's chest, but the threat sounded no less dangerous.

Kakashi shook his head, eye still smiling. As if he was going to stop, he was having far too much fun. The Jounin didn't hate Iruka as many of his fellows suspected. It was just the man was so fun to fluster, so easy to coax a reaction out of. Something he knew to be very rare in the world of the Shinobi. They were meant to be guarded, emotionless tools. But not the Sensei, he wore his heart on his sleeve for the whole world to see and it both intrigued and amused the silver haired man. The intrigue had only increased with the days events.

He smirked as he thought back to the kiss. It hadn't meant anything, not really. It was a mere means to get Anko and Genma to shut the hell up. But when Iruka had started kissing back the whole dynamic shifted. Kakashi had seen the look of passion on the tanned face, flushed, eyes fluttering, wanton and all for the taking. It had ignited something deep inside of him, a raging burning lust. And the gods help anyone who was going to try and stop him sating it.

Kakashi learned a long time ago that life was short and that things often passed by far too quickly. So he had decided that if he wanted something he would pursue it with a single minded tenacity until he obtained it. Lest the moment once again pass him by. And right now he wanted Iruka.

Gods he wanted him.

Kakashi wanted to see that look of wanton pleasure on his face again.

"So you're going to make me are you Iruka-kun?" he teased.

The Chuunin glared and began to squirm under the older man making the Jounin mentally moan with pleasure. After a moment Iruka stopped, defeated.

"Okay FINE, you win. Just get the hell off me, this has gone far enough." The voice was sullen.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Really?... I don't think I've gone nearly far enough."

Once again before the academy Sensei could realize what was happening, the copy-nin had pulled down his mask and pressed his mouth his. Iruka's body jerked in shock at the intimate touch, eyes wide with sheer disbelief. Just what the hell was going on? Against his rationality and better judgment Iruka felt himself respond to the hot ravenous mouth that was currently descending on his. He kissed back with intensity, body quivering under the other mans.

The kiss ended and Kakashi drew back staring into questioning brown eyes. Iruka just stared back at the currently unmasked man in shock. Partially at what had just happened and partially due to the fact he was actually seeing the whole of Kakashi's face. It was normal; long straight nose, strong jaw with a few scars joining the long vertical one the crossed his left eye. All in all quite normal and quite handsome.

"Wha..." Iruka couldn't seem to find the words.

"I want you."

"You what...?" The Chuunin's mouth gaped open.

Kakashi smirked "I want you Iruka.... And you really shouldn't leave your mouth open like that. Who knows what'll happen?"

Before the brown haired man could even contemplate the statement lips covered his own and a tongue was rather aggressively shoved down his throat. Iruka instinctively started kissing back, tongue mashing with tongue in a fight for dominance. Kakashi eased off the man allowing Iruka more space to move. Hands moved from their pinned position around the copy-nins back, grabbing and pulling the two men closer together. Iruka felt as thought his brain was going to explode, gods Kakashi was a good kisser. Said silver haired nin chose that exact moment to grind down against the Sensei, causing the brown haired man to pull away from the kiss and gasp loudly.

"See I told you I wanted you."

The evil smirk was back and Kakashi ground his crotch down against the smaller mans, causing Iruka to buck and moan in pleasure as both arousals rubbed against one another.

"W...why? Why me? You could have anyone."

The copy-nin pondered the question for a second, Iruka's statement was true, he was greatly desired by many people and could have his pick of partners if he chose.

"I don't really know.." Kakashi began smiling slightly "Maybe it's the fact that I can't have you. Maybe it's because of the kiss this afternoon, you looked so fuckable I just lost it. Either way just being close to you at the moment makes me outrageously horny. I don't know why, I just do."

Iruka blushed deeper and looked away. He couldn't do this, it wasn't right. He'd heard of post mission sex before but this was bordering on ridiculous. He didn't believe for a second what the silver haired nin had said, Kakashi was a compulsive liar after all. What was in it for the copy-nin? Maybe he just felt sorry for Iruka. That was an even worse notion, Kakashi wanted him for a pity fuck. Lets lay poor, boring, scarred Iruka-Sensei, he'll be grateful. The mans mind balked at the idea and he turned back to Kakashi prepared to tell him to fuck off. The protest died in Iruka's throat when he locked eyes with the other man and saw not pity but uncensored lust in the stormy Grey eye.

Kakashi hadn't been lying, the man actually wanted him.

"Kakashi...." The voice was barely a whisper.

The copy-nin was looking at his with such desire it was beginning to make Iruka's blood simmer. After a moment of numbness due to the shock of the his realization, Iruka's brain began to function again and came to a rather unexpected decision.

Life's to short, Fuck it!

And he pulled the Jounin toward him sealing their mouths in a quick heated kiss. Separating the Sensei smirked as Kakashi gaped at his boldness.

"Iruka...?"

"Your place or mine?"

**Right this is where the smut is going to start! If you don't like it, skip over. There will be another note in bold to say when it ends. Sorry if this sucks.**

The two men appeared in Kakashi's apartment moments later, smoke from a teleportation jutsu wafting around them. Iruka didn't even get a chance to observe the apartment before being forced back against what he believed was a table. Kakashi's mouth closed in once again, lust puring into the kiss as his hands quickly began to divest Iruka of his garments. Swift agile fingers made short work of Iruka's flak jacket, then they moved toward the simple black shirt the young Sensei was wearing.

Iruka broke the kiss and groaned as those wonderful hands began exploring the contours of his body. Deft fingers brushing against sensitive spots he didn't even know that he had. Kakashi smiled at the noises Iruka was making, taking them for consent he dipped his fingers under the black cloth of the shirt, tugging it up over the mans head. The silver-haired man felt a carnal growl rise in his throat at the sight before him. The Chuunin's torso was perfect, well toned muscles rippled under tan skin, nipples perked in arousal. There were a few scars crossing the skin, but they just added to the appeal Smiling wolfishly Kakashi latched on to one of the hardened nubs with his teeth, causing the man to moan once again body arching upwards.

"Mm mm seems you like that don't you Sensei." The copy-nins voice was husky.

"......." Iruka tried to reply but couldn't find his voice as his nipple was attacked again, this time with a tongue.

Kakashi's smile grew more feral as his tongue began to work down Iruka's chest and abdomen. Iruka couldn't breathe and his whole body was tensing in pleasure at the attention that was being bestowed on him. He let out a small moan when the silver haired nin flicked his exploring tongue over a particularity sensitive scar running across his abdomen. Iruka felt the copy nin chuckle against his stomach, the sound vibrating through the whole of his body. A small wave of annoyance flashed through him.

"What's so funny?" Iruka managed to croak out weakly, voice still somewhat unresponsive.

Kakashi looked up into his eyes "Mmm you are... I've never met anyone so responsive to the tiniest stimuli."

The brown haired man gave an offended huff, which quickly turned into a gasp as the copy-nin resumed his ministrations.

"See... I told you." Kakashi's voice was tinted with amusement and lust.

"Bastard.."

Kakashi just smirked his hands moving onto Iruka's hips. He looked into the brown eyes questioningly, when he received no reply Kakashi gave a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

Iruka blushed "It's nothing really. I've just never... well um."

Kakashi understood the mans nervousness and smiled reassuringly "Don't worry. I want to make you feel good. Lets me show you how good this can be."

The brown haired man nodded "One condition. Take your fucking clothes off now."

A few moments later both men found themselves naked, Iruka lying across Kakashi's dining room table completely absorbed with the other man and the incredibly teasing striptease that had just been performed for him.. God he hadn't realized how attractive Kakashi was, the man was fucking hot, just how blind must he have been to not have seen it. The copy-nin was slightly taller and leaner than he was, muscles hardened from years of field work. There was a patchwork of scars across the pale flesh but it all seemed to add to Kakashi's enigmatic allure. Iruka shook his head, enigmatic allure? Where the hell did that come from? And well then there was mans privates. Iruka had heard rumors about the man and his conquests, thinking them to be lies and half truths. It appeared that at least one of the rumors had been true, Kakashi was very well endowed. The Sensei gulped.

Kakashi smiled as he saw Iruka fully naked for the first time, the Sensei probably didn't realize how pleasing to the eye he was. The silver haired man stifled a moan as he watched Iruka blush and fidget nervously, face flushed with desire and cock standing proudly to attention. He pulled off his Hitai-ate exposing the Sharingan, Kakashi wanted to remember this for as long as he lived. The smile that had graced his features turned into an evil smirk 'Mmm, I want to fuck him so badly. But I guess I could show a little restraint and him a little more pleasure.'

Iruka noticed the change in the mans expression and watched as two mismatched eyes gazed the length of his body. He had never seen the coveted eye before and the intense look it was giving him was making him squirm.

"Kakashi... what.. Aaaaa

The Chuunin was cut short as Kakashi moved forward in a flash and downed his cock with a single gulp.

"Fuuuuccckk! Oh god that feels good."

Iruka threaded his hands into the mans hair as Kakashi continued his ministrations, gently sucking the length of member whilst a talented tongue swirled around the head. Iruka was in nirvana and felt as though all the bones his body were dissolving, but gods he didn't want the man to stop. He didn't care if he couldn't do anything for the next week, as long as Kakashi didn't stop. Iruka could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching, he closed his eyes tightly trying to ward off his release. And then suddenly the feeling of pleasure was gone. Iruka looked down through bleary eyes and saw the copy-nin between his legs still with that evil smirk of his face.

"I'm not going to let you come yet Iruka. There is still so much more fun to be had."

Iruka swallowed deeply at the statement, just what else did this crazy Jounin have in store for him aside from the obvious. Gods he really wanted to come, the blow job had been amazing. Better than any he had ever received, bu that really wasn't saying all that much. His last and only sexual partner had been a bit frigid. Iruka barely noticed when Kakashi stood up and offered his hand so the Sensei could pull himself up.

"Come on Iruka. Lets take this elsewhere."

The two men wandered into the bedroom hands and mouths still exploring one another's bodies. Once inside Kakashi none to forcefully pushed the brown haired man onto his bed, taking in the delectable sight of an aroused Iruka spreadeagled below him. The look the copy-nin had been looking for was back on the Sensei's flushed face and it was driving him wild. Iruka lay there highly aroused going out of his mind, he had to do something. The burning pressure in his groin was starting to overwhelm him. Slowly he moved his had toward his aching flesh only to have it batted away by Kakashi. Iruka looked up a pleading evident in his brown eyes and the silver haired man just smiled lustfully.

"No. That's mine." The voice was hot and Kakashi jumped on to the bed, accosting the other man was a deep suckling kiss.

The Sensei moaned into the kiss and thrust up as he felt a slightly rough hand circle his cock. Kakashi slowly began pumping, loving every single reaction he was getting from the tanned man. He gave a small growl as Iruka latched on to the back of his head pulling it down deepening the kiss between the two. With a small nip to Iruka's bottom lip the Jounin pulled away. Kakashi almost laughed at the look of disappointment in his partners eyes and gave a hard squeeze of the mans member.

"Don't worry Iruka, you'll get to come soon. I promise, I promise that'll it'll be so good."

The Chuunin bucked wildly into the providing hand muttering absolute gibberish. His brain was so hazy by this point he couldn't even remember his own name, all he knew was that this felt good and he really didn't want it to stop. Therefore he was quite frustrated a moment later when Kakashi's hand withdrew from his member.

"Mnn Please do something." Iruka blurted out, writhing out of sheer horniness.

"I am doing something. Just be patient."

Kakashi smirked as an evil yet wonderful idea came to mind. He made a few hand seals and there was a small 'poof' of smoke.

"What the...". Iruka gaped as there was now not one but two Kakashi's staring at him lustily.

The two silver haired men just smiled. One headed toward the drawer and pulled out a small tube, the other had moved down to Iruka's cock and was once again bestowing some oral attention on it. The man with the tube goggled at the arousing sight and with a smirk gracing his features settled between the Chuunin's legs, opening the tube and spreading some of the lube over his fingers. Iruka looked down through lust glazed eyes at his partners, each one grabbing one of his legs and pulling them slightly further apart. Letting out a groan as he felt a cool finger prod at his opening, the brown haired man bucked slightly causing both men to chuckle. The sound reverberating through his cock and body.

Slowly the first digit massaged it's way inside, very slowly and carefully stretching the opening wider. Kakashi used a small amount of chakra to help with the task, pouring it into Iruka's muscles to help the man relax. Iruka gasped at the unusual sensation, eyes fluttering wildly in a mixture of pleasure and pain. This was the strangest thing he'd ever experienced and although it felt a little weird Iruka really didn't want it to stop. A second slick finger slid inside to join it's brother, carefully scissoring the tight muscles. Kakashi let out a groan as the warmth surrounded his fingers, the brown haired man felt so good and he couldn't wait to be buried inside of him. The Jounin moved his fingers around in the hopes of hitting Iruka's sweet spot and was rewarded a minute later when the man in question let out a yowl, eyes flying wide open in shock and pleasure.

"What the fuck was that?" Iruka asked squirming, trying to get back into the same position.

Kakashi gave a small chuckle "Umino Iruka meet your prostate."

The brown haired man blushed a little still squirming on the fingers embedded inside of him. He wanted to feel that incredible sensation again. Iruka was sorely disappointed then when Kakashi removed his fingers and it showed on his face. The silver haired Jounin almost faltered at the doe eyed look.

"Now that's not fair. Come on up on your knees you're ready." The second Kakashi also withdrew and Iruka was pulled toward the foot of the bed.

The blush on Iruka's face deepened but he obeyed and flipped himself over on to his stomach, crouching on all fours. The Chuunin noted that Kakashi had yet to dispel his clone and looked up questioningly at the man who wasn't stood behind him. The silver haired just smiled wanly and took the tube from the Kakashi stood behind him. Iruka looked even more confused as the silver haired man gave the tube a good squeeze liberally coating his hand in the lubricant. The brown haired mans confused look turned to shock as he saw said man then prepare himself.

It was one of the most arousing things Iruka had ever seen. But he couldn't help his curious nature.

"What's going on?" He questioned.

The Kakashi behind him gave a small huff of laughter. "I thought that would be obvious Iruka?"

Iruka blushed deeply as the lubed up Kakashi lay beneath him offering himself to the Chuunin. Behind him he felt the other man push against his stretched opening. Iruka shuddered in anticipation and positioned himself at the opening of the exposed man. Slowly he pushed forward into the tight heat. Stifling a moan of pleasure he allowed the Kakashi beneath him to adjust and after a moment the clone gave him a smile nodding that he was ready to continue. Iruka swiveled his head to nod at the man behind him. The silver haired man beamed brightly and slowly pushed forward.

The sensation was something that the brown haired man was not going to forget for a long time. There was a sharp moment of pain and then the muscles began to relax once again. Kakashi showed the same courtesy Iruka had shown and gave the man a few minutes to adjust to the new feeling. Iruka wriggled as he felt the large member twitch inside him, eventually he nodded he was ready and braced himself. Without doubt this was the most intense thing he had ever experienced. The combination of fucking and being fucked at the same time was almost overwhelming. He drove deeply into the man below him ripping a guttural moan from his throat, behind him the other Kakashi thrust downwards hitting his prostate once again. Iruka barely bit back a scream of pleasure and grabbed ever tighter on the man below him, who was bucking wildly in time with his thrusts.

The three men built up a fast hard rhythm, moans passing all three sets of lips. The Kakashi behind Iruka kept whispering garbled words of pleasure, arousing the brown haired man even more and fueling his lust. Soon Iruka could feel his climax approaching, mashed between the two bodies rolling in and around him. He bit back a scream as Kakashi once again hit his prostate and thrust forward hard into the man below, grabbing tightly to the pale hips as his arousal spiraled wildly out of control. The man behind also increased his pace, groaning loudly at the ever increasing tightness around him.

"Shit I... I..'m gonna ... come Aaaaa" The silver haired man garbled unintelligibly thrusting deep inside the brown haired man one last time and orgasming hard. It was that last thrust that finished Iruka off also and he screamed loudly as released. There was a small 'poof' signaling the disappearance of the clone and both men fell forward on to the bed completely spent.

**The Smut ends here. Normal service is now resumed.**

A few moments later Iruka blearily cracked open a brown eye and gave a small grunt as he tried to shift his weight from underneath Kakashi. The man in question gave a moan of protest and limply rolled off the brown haired man into a heap beside him. A moment of uneasy silence reigned between them, finally the Sensei worked up some courage and turned to face his bed fellow blushing. Kakashi smiled teasingly at the look on Iruka's face.

"Honestly Iruka you weren't that bad."

Iruka's blush deepened drastically and he was about to launch into a tirade when the silver haired Jounin cut across him. A now genuine smile gracing his flushed features.

"I was joking. It was good, very good."

The brown haired mans rage dissipated as quickly as it had surfaced, he gave a small smile and bowed his head unwilling to look the man in the eye.

"Yeah, it was."

Another uncomfortable silence.

"So where does this leave us?" Kakashi asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" Brown eyes looked up.

The silver haired man gave a chuckle. "Don't worry I don't want anything serious."

"Me either. Just because I had sex with you doesn't mean I like you. You're a smug, self centered asshole."

"And you're a bi-polar, over protective mother hen. Just because I don't get along with you doesn't mean I don't want to repeat what just happened. Like I said before it was very good."

"I suppose. We all need a release sometimes."

Kakashi laughed loudly "A release sometimes? The way you were going at it it looked as though you hadn't been getting any for ages?"

Iruka glared and refused to verify or refute the comment, it wasn't worth the hassle. Gingerly he shifted himself into a sitting position, giving a wince at small wave of pain emanating from his behind. Kakashi followed suit carefully masking his own wince under a look of indifference, he had forgotten about the side effect of shadow clones in the heat of the moment.

"So what exactly is this?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I'd say fuck buddies accurately covers it."

Iruka groaned, he really hated that phrase and he told the silver haired man so.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call us friends with benefits, were not friends. Both of us are just in it for the astonishingly good sex."

The brown haired man nodded smirking slightly. "True. Either way we'd have to keep it secret."

The Jounin looked confused "Why?"

Iruka rolled his eyes "I'm a school teacher you idiot. I'd rather not have a bunch of parents condemning me just because I have sex outside a relationship. Especially with someone considered to be a pervert. You know yourself how pissy they can be."

Kakashi's mind flashed back to a rather uncomfortable meeting he had once had with Sakura's mother. To call the woman overbearing would be the understatement of the century. She was even more protective than Iruka and had not been remotely impressed when he had pulled out his favorite book. He gave a brief shudder at the memory and absentmindedly clutched the shoulder she had fractured in rage.

"Point taken. We'll keep it secret then." The man gave a dry laugh "To be honest no one would believe us anyway."

Iruka laughed "Very true, they'd think you'd used some jutsu on poor ickle Iruka-Sensei to corrupt him."

Kakashi looked indignant "That's not fair. Who says it wasn't you who corrupted me?"

"Because I'm not the one who reads porn in public. You would therefore be suspected as corrupter and me corruptee."

The Jounin laughed he couldn't fault the Sensei's logic, it appeared his bad habits had come back to bite him in the butt. He was shook out of his humorous thoughts when the weight on the bed shifted, Kakashi looked across to see Iruka standing and stretching before walking into the living room. Iruka retrieved his strewn clothes and quickly began to dress unaware of the eyes piercing his back. Finally fully clothed he turned to face the silver haired man stood in the doorway, clad in a simple black robe.

"Um... I'll be off now. I have some things to plan."

Kakashi looked intrigued "Plan?"

A mischievous smirk crossed Iruka's face giving him a look pure deviousness. The Jounin found he liked that look and it further fueled his intrigue.

"Just what are you up to Iruka-Sensei?"

Unholy glee filled the brown eyes "Revenge."

Realization dawned and Kakashi's face split into an equally evil smirk. "This revenge couldn't possibly be aimed at the upstanding figure that orchestrated todays events could it?"

Iruka shrugged "Maybe." the voice was laced with mischief.

"Then I'm in. The old hag needs a lesson taught to her. Give us five minutes and we'll go get some food."

Five minutes later Kakashi returned fully clothed an evil look in his eye. The two men headed to the door intent radiating fro every step. The day hadn't ended to badly for either of them but the events leading up to their encounter were less than pleasant. Iruka had said that the Hokage was going to pay for her indiscretions and now with a new ally in tow Tsunade was in trouble.

BIG trouble.

~The End~

OMFG!!! how long did it take me to finish this! Sorry for all the delays, I have only myself (And my boyfriend) to blame. I kinda went on a creative streak. This was only meant to be around 3000 words long and I ended up doubling it. Ooops. Again sorry if it sucks, I did try. There is another piece on the way, but it won't be done until I catch up with where I want to be with Human Nature. Th only exception to this will be if this receives a stonking amount of reviews.

Thanks for the support.

^_^ The Lady Smaell


End file.
